


Shadow-Runner

by Chronyxx



Series: Local Necromancer's Adventures Through the Spiral [2]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Drabble, Gulag Guards, How do you write fight scenes?, I thought being able to transform into a cloud of smoke was a cool idea, I tried making Catherine sorta menacing in this but she honestly just looks edgy, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shadow magic, Transformation, Urville Station, polaris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: Catherine once believed wholeheartedly that she was a child of the Light, but now, as she felt the Shadow course through her very being, she knew that truth was a truth no longer.





	Shadow-Runner

Violet eyes surveyed the grounds of Urville Station from behind a rickety, old shack, their owner observing the Gulag guards patrolling the area. Luckily, only a handful were on their shift at the moment. 

They moved in a routine pattern; marching south, coming to a halt to inspect for anything unusual - which was never the case - and turning back they way they came. Predictable, which was ideal for the necromancer studying their every movement. 

Catherine, with their movement patterns now engraved into her mind, was able to strike at any moment. But in her mind, ‘How?’ was a far better question than ‘When?’. She had done this countless times before. She had boldly rushed into the battlefield, her spells taking out as many enemies as they could before a true magical duel was engaged, and had also used the art of stealth to silently dispatch her opponents before they could even begin to process the sudden danger that had made its presence known. 

Perhaps it was time for a new approach, altogether.

She clenched her fist repeatedly, feeling the wicked magic course through her hand; its essence seeping from the tips of her fingers, corrupting the air around it with its darkness. In truth, Catherine didn’t know how she felt about Shadow Magic. It was a corrupting force, able to turn the purest of heart into cruel, devilish creatures, forsaken forever by the light. Even now, the sinister aura oozing from her fingertips was nearly palpable, but she felt nothing towards it. 

She once wholeheartedly considered herself as a child of the Light, but now she knew that truth was a truth no longer. Shadow magic was apart of her, now, just as light was. In the eyes of most who were able to grasp the concept of Shadow Magic, she was considered tainted. 

And perhaps she was.

She’d allow them to believe whatever they wished of her; she wouldn’t waste her breath attempting to alter their opinions on her and the forsaken magic that now made up apart of her very being. Catherine learned early on that the only person you had the power to change was yourself, and yourself alone. 

Pushing her thoughts aside for the time being, she unclenched the tight balls of her fists, allowing the magic to flow through them freely. Her eyes closed shut, and magic enveloped her entire being, her body transforming into an inky mist of Shadow. 

Now was the time to strike.

The Gulag guards had no idea how to react to the black mist swiftly approaching them, their once stolid faces contorting into ones of surprise and fear. Drawing their sabers, they formed defensive positions, ready to strike at the mist as soon as it drew near enough. However, their eyes widened in alarm when the mass of dark smoke began to take on a human form, still continuing its march towards them at a steady pace. 

The mist, beginning downwards and continuing upwards, took on a solid form, revealing the true nature of what the Gulags believed to be a monster straight out of the Underworld, was rather nothing more than a girl in otherworldly, wizard-like robes. 

“Hello, boys,” She greeted them in a tone far from friendly, a smile gracing her light-lavender painted lips. She snapped her fingers together, her staff materializing in her hand. All was silent for a moment, the guards too stunned and too afraid to dare utter a word, simply fixating their eyes on the girl. 

Catherine stood as still as a statue, her breath slowing. In that moment, she was in her element. Dueling was a staple of her many years of wizarding throughout the Spiral; it was in those times that no talking was required - her intentions were known simply by the look in her eyes. 

Then, with sudden, unpredicted movement, she slapped her staff onto the snow-covered ground, magic surging from her being into the wooden shaft of her staff and into the ground below, racing towards the Gulags with unfathomable force. 

Before they even had the chance to move out of the way of the necromancer’s attack, her magic struck them with an impact one could not describe. Three of the five guards were sent flying backwards, smashing into a ramshackle shack belonging to some poor Pingouin, losing consciousness on impact. 

The two Gulags that were able to withstand the magical burst of energy were rendered dazed and confused, stumbling back and forth before losing their footing entirely, falling onto the cold, snowy ground beneath them. 

Feeling rather smug with her successful performance, Catherine merely waved a goodbye to the two, still conscious Osky guards, before turning on her heels, transforming into the mist of Shadow once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I had this really cool idea pop into my mind that our wizard is able to use Shadow Magic to transform into a cloud of black mist, and I decided to use this idea as the basis for a story. I tried making Catherine sort menacing in this but in all honestly, I think it just makes her look kinda edgy. I'm not very good at character development. Sorry this story is so short, I felt that this idea didn't need a longer story. It'd eventually just get boring.


End file.
